


宝石の主役は我々だ！

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。宝石之国paro。
Kudos: 1





	1. 設定

**グルッペン・フューラー**

ブラックスピネル。硬度八。 

宝石たちの中で最年長。地上で一人暮らし（およそ百年ぐらい）したことがある。硬度が高く、靭性も良い。しかし闘争本能がおかしいほど強いので、負傷することも少なくない。歴史好き戦争屋。

**オスマン**   
マラカイト。硬度三半。 

聡明怜悧。変態っぽい言動をするが、戦略では彼の右に出るものはいない。靭性も低いため、とても脆弱。そのせいで昔、グルッペンに何度も砕かれたことがある。歴史を研究している（癒しとして）。

**トントン**

ルビー。硬度九。 

硬度・靭性共に大変優秀な宝石。多才で有能、戦力も高い。みんなに信頼されてる書記長。普段冷静で几帳面に見えるが、実は激しい戦いが好きな隠れ戦争屋（これ多分グルッペンのせい）。苦労人。

**コネシマ**

アクアマリン。硬度七半。 

グルッペン信者。彼のような宝石を目指し、日々努力している。戦闘では鬱先生とペアを組んでいる。手足を失っても平気で戦える狂犬。シャオロンとよく喧嘩するが、不仲ではない。方向音痴。

**ひとらんらん**

ダイアモンド。硬度十。 

硬度は最高だが、割りやすい。自然好きな平和主義者。仲間に対して優しい。でも裏切り者と仲間を傷つける奴は許さない、絶対復讐する。自分の欠点を利用して外道作戦する、意外と狡猾。

**鬱先生**

カイヤナイト。硬度四/七。 

理由もなく、ちょっとだけ希死念慮。方向によって硬度が変化するため、みんなと違って武器は弓矢。戦闘ではコネシマとペアを組んでいる。無能と呼ばれているが、大智は所詮愚の如し。

**シャオロン**

ヘリオドール。硬度七半。 

コネシマと同じ日に誕生した宝石。グルッペンと同様、闘争本能が強い。発作持ち、狂人モード中は無敵と言えるほど強力。接近戦が得意、煽りの達人。ちょいちょいゾムやコネシマと仲良く喧嘩する。 

**兄さん**

バイオレットサファイア。硬度九。

硬度も高いし靭性もいい、何もかも強いけど闘争は大嫌い。常時眠っているが、時折起きる。グルッペンをパンチで砕いたこと（復讐）がある。アドミラビリス族かわいい、好き。

**ロボロ**

ピンクタイガーアイ。硬度七。 

なぜかちっちゃい。でも声は大きい。高所偵察？お手の物！！かなりの機動性もあるので、戦場でも大活躍。血も涙もない月人斬り、私怨あるかも。しんぺい神は潰す（しないけど）。

**ゾム**

クリソベリル。硬度八半。 

硬度と靭性共に良い。ゲリラ戦が得意。戦闘楽しいから相手は誰でもいい。その故、味方最大の脅威と呼ばれている。でも実は愛想のいい子、みんなと一緒に遊ぶことが好き。

**しんぺい神**

ホワイトオパール。硬度六。

体の中に誰かの骨がある。だから今や存在しないものがいっぱい知っている。宝石たちのことをちゃんと見ているお医者さん。仏の心を持っている、でもセクハラ行為はやめない。

**エーミール**

バーマイト。硬度三。

蝶という生物が入っている茶色の琥珀。柔らかいけど靭性はいい。博学だが騙されやすいお人好しさん。武器の改良や調整とかする、そして爆発物を開発している。やっぱり戦争屋。

**ショッピ**

シベライト。硬度七半。

コネシ迷子が拾った若い宝石。頑張り屋。悪ふざけも時々する真面目系後輩。コネシマへの殺意が高い（初対面で殴られたから）。戦闘も煽るも才能ありあり、総合的に強い。

**チーノ**

シェーライト。硬度四半。

宝石たちの中で最年少、まだ色々勉強している。靭性は低い、戦うのが下手。戦闘に向いていないが、平気で嘘をつける心の強さがすでにある。


	2. 青黑与海

跌落的过程中一切像是被逐帧播放。コネシマ回首：在第二道银光破空而来的方向上，是鬱持弓的身姿。

“……诶？”

身躯破裂的脆响盖过了他的轻呼。随即、身下的沙地便欣然且温柔地拥抱了他这片陌生之海。

コネシマ扭动脖颈，逐渐远去的不祥黑云好似对他全不关心，兀自化作了微小的黑点彻底消失在他的视野尽头。他神情怔怔，这才注意起自己的双腿——它们正被两枚箭矢钉在地上。

“鬱！！”

这忽地一声，确实是带着不甘与愤恼的。然而怒吼只是空荡荡地回响，根本无人回应。コネシマ试图以手中利刃支起身体，结果又再次被柔软的沙子拖入怀中。他气急了，干脆将手中的长物朝小跑而来的鬱掷去，堪堪擦过他的鞋子、落在足边。鬱撑着膝盖，断断续续开口：“シ、シッマ……你……跑得也、太、太快了……我腿都、感觉、要断了……”

“真的断了腿的是我啊！你这家伙、眼睛是摆设吗？！再怎样也不至于把我和月人认错吧？！”

“不是、我瞄准的、确实是你……”

“哈？！为什么……难道你、”

“没有没有没有！只是……太远了，而且再追下去、就……就要超过、グルちゃん规定的范围了……”

“……”

“我喊了好久，你都完全没在听……”

“……”

“シッマ？等、别睡啊！シッマ！”

……

“……グルちゃん、想笑就笑吧。你这样忍，我看了都觉得痛苦。”

鬱缓缓移开视线，不去看伏在桌上一言不发却微微发颤的グルッペン。于是下一秒，堪称激昂的大笑就对他的两耳发起了冲锋。

少顷、グルッペン抚掌，为持续了鬱半百次呼吸那么久的爆笑划上句号：“诶呀……该说不愧是コネシマ？好罢、笑也笑够了。就让我听听真正的原因吧。”

“那些月人不是冲我们（宝石）来的，根本没有预兆黑点。而且……它们从海里带了些东西走。”

“原来如此。你怀疑此事与阿德米拉皮利斯族有关、所以做出了‘不能贸然插手’的判断。没错吧？”

鬱坦然颔首。虽然有着如此理由，但到底也只是他的独断，若グルッペン为此发怒而决定惩罚他，也没什么怨言可说的。

“嗯……我明白了。确实、它们有所接触这还是第一次。多谢了、大先生。反正コネシマ一时半会儿也醒不过来，你下午也去神那里补一觉如何？”

“啊、果然暴露了？”

“不知道你在说什么哟？”

面对グルッペン故意拔高的声音和可疑的笑容，鬱摆摆手：

“果然还是算了，他睡相太差。反正报告也结束了、我就先回去啦。”

“啊啊、真是辛苦你了。”

“不知道你在说什么呢——”

在臂膀发出的窣窣细响之中，鬱将门咔哒合上。


End file.
